bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komentarz na blogu:Sccq98/Komunikat Seireitei Nr 4. Kwiecień 2013/@comment-5444611-20130416231001
Rety, rety… Wreszcie nadchodzi ten czas, gdy moja niegodna osoba skomentuje to arcydzieło, jakim jest (Koci) Komunikat Seiretei. Po długim oczekiwaniu na ten numer wreszcie mogłam go przeczytać! A choć postanowiłam sobie, ze skomentuje dopiero po 20 kwietnia(niestety, inni widząc moje ogromne komentarze nie wiedza co napisać i w rezultacie nie piszą nic, wiec chciałam poczekać aż wszyscy się wypowiedzą), tak jednak uległam głosom błagalnie-skomląco-proszącym i pisze już dziś. Najpierw okładka! To zdjęcie akurat mam na swoim komputerze od dawna. Tylko u mnie jest ono tylko fragmentem większej całości. Ale to akurat mało ważne… :) Zaraz potem widzę spis treści, punkt informacyjny(komentować chyba nie muszę?) aż wreszcie jest to, co nazywamy treścią właściwą(czyli to, co RavenZuzy lubią najbardziej). Na pierwszy rzut idzie ’’’Zakątek Społeczności’’’, czyli świetna robota Dee i Loony! Na pierwszy ogień pada ’’’Opowiadanie Forumowe’’’, którym brałam swój delikatny udział. Jak widzę mnóstwo kolorów, każdy dla każdego uczestnika zabawy, to aż współczuję, bo wiem, ile to musi być odpowiednich kodów i jakie to żmudne do zrobienia. Dziewczyny, macie mój ogromny szacunek! Jeśli chodzi o treść, to nieskromnie się przyznam, ze nam wyszła. Począwszy na Unohanci w plasterkach, przez tańczącego Grimmjowa, Rozmowy w toku, prowadzone przez Ulquiorrę, Bankai Kozaka, tańczące na kolanach Barragana, aż do orgii z gałką oczna, izby wytrzeźwień i poszukiwań mózgu u Inoue. Zaraz potem dochodzimy do wierszy Dianek! Jest to jak zwykle świetna część, przy której wychodzi na jaw, ajk bardzo utalentowana jest Dee! Świetnie sportretowane postacie! Byakuya, Gurimdzo i Kyoraku są ukazani świetnie! Potem zaś mamy ’’’Chatangowe Mądrości’’’. Pierwszy cytat mnie zaskoczył… Musieliście to dac? Musieliście? Teraz mi Crasher wypominał! No dobra, już przestał… ale i tak to było… Zreszta, to było wycięte z kontekstu! Kolejne teksty są świetne, aż przychodzi czas na moje WIELKIE WEJŚCIE, czyli mój pierwszy komentarz, który jak widać przeszedł do historii :) Potem kolejne cudowne teksty, jak ten o barierach z napisem „Proszę czekać. Trwa wojna!”.. nie było mnie przy tym, a jak to teraz przeczytałam to zaczęłam się tak śmiać, że o mało się nie udusiłam. Po czym następuje ustanawianie nowych rządzących w Polsce, mój komentarz o kolejce do zabicia Nnoitry (tu niestety musicie mi wybaczyć. Ten fragment to nie mój pomysł. To cytat z filmu Avengers. Przyznaję się uczciwie) potem zaś kolejne świetne cytaty! Reklama również świetna, jednak i tak nie odwiedzie mnie ona od picia Melisy :D No i nadchodzi czas na mojego ulubionego redaktora: Sccq! Chociaż same rozdziały takie sobie, to Scc zamienia je w coś, przy czym dostaje głupawki, ataku śmiechu, epilepsji, drgawek i nerwicy. Dlaczego KS jest tak rzadko? Najpierw krótkie streszczenie tego, co już było, potem przechodzimy do rzeczy… Nagłówki poszczególnych rozdziałów świetne! Ładnie wyglądają, są przejrzyste, zdjęcia wybrane świetnie! Te małe kotki są cudowne :) No a teraz treść! Same rozdziały, jak już mówiłam nudne, ale Scc tak barwnie operuje językiem, ze potrafi wydobyć z nich to co najlepsze, a jednocześnie wyszydzić nieścisłości i śmieszne momenty. Również podobnie myslimy, również widząc świętą trójcę zdrajców, to zaczęłam skandować: Gin i Aizen~ ~ ~! Gin i Aizen~ ~ ~! No a potem sobie uświadomiłam, ze jest jeszcze nasz specjalista od świerszczyków. Późniejsza Masaki mnie zaskoczyła. To jej ciągłe jedzenie też mnie zdziwiło, jednak słowa Scc są genialne! Ubrał w słowa wszystkie moje myśli! Świetne słowa: „Czyli wychodzi na to, że Ichigo i Uryū są kuzynami… Na pewno rzucą się sobie w ramiona, jak tylko się dowiedzą...” – pękałam się ze śmiechu czytając to!!! Odnośniki są fajne, ciekawie dobrane :) Kolejna rubryka to… (fanfary proszę…) Twarz miesiąca by Loony! I tu mówimy o wielkiej łamaczce męskich serc! O osobie która potrafi wyprowadzić ze spokoju Byakuyę swoimi zabawami! O jednej z najładniejszych kobiet z Bleacha! No ale to KS. My tu nie chwalimy, tylko obgadujemy :D Tak więc czytamy o jej pedofilskich zamiarach względem Byakyna, ratowaniem skazanych na siedzenie w pierdlu niedoszłych więźniów i melinowaniu w Karakurze. Oczywiście Loony pokazała swoją umiejętność bawienia się słówkami i to, że jest wspaniałą redaktorką! Loony, jeśli się zmarnujesz i nie będziesz pisać w przyszłości to cię znajdę i użyje swojego Bankai! Jest to świetny artykuł! Rety, powinnam przestać tyle chwalić…. Później mamy NieObiektywną. Chciałabym wymienić wszystko, co mi się podobało, co uznałam za śmieszne, co warte jest uwagi, ale musiałabym skorzystać z opcji: Kopiuj (cały artykuł) -> wklej. Po prostu Aizen opisywany przez Scc jest CUDOWNY!!! Wszystkie jego unikalne cechy są wymienione i to w taki sposób, że ja się popłakałam ze śmiechu :) Według mnie najlepsza NieObiektywna do tej pory. Ale to moje subiektywne zdanie! No i ankieta (Udało się! Szayelaporro będzie!!!). Wymieniałabym dłużej ten najlepszy artykuł w całym KKSie (no sorki, najbardziej mi się podobał, coś muszę mieć w czołówce), ale serio musiałabym skopiować całość. W następnej chwili widzimy listy! Jest to jeden z lepszych pomysłów, jakie występują w KSie. Listy są naprawdę świetnie napisane! Kira zachwycił publikę – w tym wypadku mnie, Grimmjow wyszedł bardzo autentycznie, pasuje jak ulał, zaś list do Aizena i odpowiedź na niego t perełka :) No a potem: „Porozmawiajmy o…”. Loony i Scc, którzy teraz współpracują ze sobą rządząc Czwartym Oddziałem, tutaj również świetnie się zgrali tworząc zgrany duet. Byakuya został opędzlowany dokładnie, wszystkie jego cechy zostały oplotkowane. Nie wiem co mogę tu dodać. Świetnie zrobiona rubryka! Bliczomaniak to również fajna rubryka. Opis tomów jest świetny, zaś taki kapelusik,Mrauuu, ja chcę taki! Potem zaś przychodzi cudowna rubryka: Do zakochania jeden krok! Ach, te miłostki, czułostki i love story ukazują nam, że każdy może kochać! Zarówno… Aizen? (On i miłość), jak i…. Inoue?!(Kto ją chce?), jak i…. Yumiczika?!?!?!(homoseksualista? Serio?) Ale jednak nie jest tak źle. Scc ukazuje nam tą łagodniejszą twarz postaci. Świetnie wyczuł ich pragnienia, pożądania i to, czego(Kogo) pragną. Przy Inoue już wiedziałam, ze na końcu Sccq wspomni coś o Kurosakim i się nie zawiodłam :D Potem przychodzi czas na Co dalej z…?”. Świetny pomysł Dee, świetne wykonanie i świetna rubryka! Pomysły są nieziemskie, pairing Ichigo&Nanao mnie rozwalił :D Nawet nie wiem co napisać, więc powiem tylko: fajna Rubryka! Warto przeczytać! Następny jest „Koteczek!” Kolejna świetna rubryka, tym razem autorstwa Crashera! Wiele sekretów nam się ujawnia! Zarówno dieta bogata w afrodyzjaki u Masaki, jak i romans Ichigo, oraz zabiegi kosmetyczne Matsumoto to świetne pomysły :D Crasher, jeśli tego nie będziesz kontynuował to też oberwiesz moim Bankai! No i następuje „Nieco z innej bajki”. A skoro Death Note’a oglądałam, to czytam z zainteresowaniem co spodobało się Ankelime, a co nie i oczywiście by porównać to z moją oceną. Jak widać nie tylko ja zachwyciłam się DN. Wszystko, co napisała Ank jest zgodne z moimi uczuciami. Trafnie ubrała w słowa fabułę, i ciekawie to opisała. Co jak co, ale słowem nasza Taichou operować umie J CeBULA jest świetna! Mimo, ze niemal przemocą Scc wydębił ją od Autorki, to jednak jest na wysokim poziomie :) Rozliczenie z poprzedniego numeru trafne, z większością się zgadzam. Gala rozdania nagród jest rubryką, którą nie wiem jak opisać. Wiem jedno: nagrody w pełni zasłużone! Gratuluje! Obrazek jest fajny, w tym najnowszym musze napisac w końcu swoją propozycję. Redakcji gratuluję świetnego numeru! Podsumowując: KKS jest świetny! Ciekawe nawiązanie do Prima Aprilis i fajny pomysł z kotami. Artykuły świetne, nie mam się do czego przyczepić. Choćbym bardzo chciała, to po prostu nie mam. Świetny numer. Ładnie zrobiony, czysto, schludnie… No i jak ja mam was nie chwalić? PS: Pobiłam Ponego i Ank w długości komentarza!!!